


Beginnings(?)

by joli_camarillo



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Luke Cage (TV), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Kat is NOT SO INNOCENT!, Love Triangles, Luke Cage - Freeform, Multi, Rosewood, cross-over, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Kathleen "Kat" Noonan meets New arrival to GreySloan, Dr. Mike Boyce...she's VERY impressed...
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Kat Noonan/Luke Cage, Kat Noonan/Mike Boyce, Luke Cage/Misty Knight, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [TheMonsterMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterMuffin/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathleen "Kat" Noonan meets New arrival to Grey  
> Sloan, Dr. Mike Boyce...she's VERY impressed...

Michael Taye Boyce. Handsome, charismatic, re-knowed in his field. And now in Seattlle, Washington.  
Kat Noonan is intrigued the moment she lays eyes on him. The infectious disease specialist is new to Sloan  
Grey, and she happened upon him while on an Aid Car run. The young Latina is duly impressed by the Doctor's  
confidence-he's so sure of himself! When Andy is finished up and ready to return to 19, Kat tries to figure out a  
delaying strategy, hoping to get Mike to notice her...there are two many Grey's nurses fitting about, vying for  
his attention. She gives up and turns to go; Dr. Mike calls out, "KAT?...excuse me..."

Ahe turns back and he saysd, "Could I have a quick word? Will take just a minute." He smiles at Andy, who  
responds in kind.

Off to onse side, He says, "That was good work out on scene. Made my job pretty much a breeze, and it's my  
policy to verbally thank, and also show my appreciation when someone makes my life easier. The next time  
you come by, I hope we'll have a chance to get a coffee; I'm here six days and still feeling my way around."

"That would be great. We ususally have back-tpo back runs when we're out, but not always. See you then, Dr. Mike?

"Just Mike is ok? That beautiful, so sexy smile again! Before she can swoon, Andy calls, "Kat! We'd better move." She  
waves to Mike, and the two women make their way back to Aid Car 19.

"And just what was THAT?", Herrera smirks.

Wide-eyed and innocent, Kat says, "What? He complimented me on the patient's condition when we delivered him. And  
asked me for a coffee, on the next run."

"My cousin Annalise in East MIami dated him...it was serious, sort of, but she was in love with another man, the  
man she's with now. He had a reputation as a 'player', but that was few years ago. Hey...cuidate con el, hmm?"  
(be careful with him)

"It's a 'maybe coffee' Lieutanant. I just met him."

"That's how Robert got ME...a coffee, a walk, and PUM! Me enctontre en su cama!" (POOM! I ended up in his bed)

Kat laughs, bumps fist with her Supervisor. "Pero tienes que admitir: 'sta GUAPO el Caballero".  
(you have to admit he's gorgeous)

"Sorprendentemente guapo" (strikingly), Andy admits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas are THREE MONTHS PREGNANT

SIX more months...her first ti-mester eval went swimmingly. Apart from the changes in HER  
moods and physiology, LUCAS is more relaxed, more jovial both at home, and at the Station.  
They'll have to disclose soon and plenty of thought will need to go into the mechanics of  
that disclosure. Lucas already made it clear that rather than risk their careers, that he'll happily resign.  
The bi-racial beauty has no intention of being the reason why her man leaves behind a job that he loves.  
They'll have to find another way.

Her cell phone sounds Mariah Carey's 'We belong Together', the ring-tone assigned to her one and only.

"Ho, beautiful," he greets her.

"Who you calling a HO? I suppose I didn't act somewhat 'ho-ish' last night, huh?"

"Quiet you; this is important...Mayhorn is requesting to transfer here-to 19."

"What do...YOU think about that?", Vic asks carefully.

"Might could be awkward."

"Might could."

"Only...we'll be down one soon, due to you know who...TWO with you know what (He's talking about Andy  
Herrera's secret pregnancy, as well her own).

"We'll be both be AID CAR, then...I'll run into him, in the beanery and such, but that was two tears ago. Babe.  
He's not a bad sort, personally, and you know about what he did in the Max Forrester rescue...it doesn't  
bother ME, if he comes to 19."

"I'll talk to Sully about it We can decide later...gotta go.

"Hurry home. I love you."

He makes a kissing sound in the phone.


	3. BABY, BABY, BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Herrera has some news...
> 
> Vic tells her two closets confidantes about her pregnancy
> 
> The three discuss possible "ways forward", due to rank discrepancies between  
> the pregnant Women and their baby Daddy(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for EMT Training, then Medic One as way to remove  
> her/themselves from S19 command tree I borrowed from JudoAly.
> 
> The possibility of applying to the Fire Inspection/Investigator  
> course: I don't recall where the idea came from, though I'm happy  
> to credit anyone who notifies me that the idea is theirs.

The first two people Vic confides in, of course are MAYA and ANDY. They are thrilled for her and Ripley,  
of course, and also concerned: "What are you gonna do about the Chief-Firefighter rank gap?", Maya  
asks first. Before she can respond, Andy puts in "And WHEN are you gonna loop the department in?"

Victoria: Undecided and Undecided".

Maya: "Scared shit-less?"

Andy answering along with Vic: Oh, FUCK yeah!"

Vic says..."Wait...what are YOU keeping secret?!"

"I, uhhh...took a pregnancy test..."

"And it's POSITIVE! Andy...what the hell! Shit!", Maya fumes.

"Why so furious, Maya Bishop?!" Vic hurries to Andy's defense.

"What must the other fire stations, and HQ, think about us here at the 19? Revolving beds, everyone's a  
winner?!"

Andy puts a fist against her mouth and coughs: " **JACK GIBSON!!**

"THERE IT IS!?" agrees Vic.

"Once I'm pregnant, I'll listen to you two's bull-crap...back to the issue at hand: do you keep the pregnancy  
SECRET, either of you, and if so, until when?

Andy: I still haven't verified with my OB yet. OR told Sullivan. So my response is...wait for it: I DON"T KNOW!, MAYA!"

Vic says, "I have to Lucas' take on next steps. I know that we can't let things drag out, but careers are on the line. We  
have to think this through carefully, and with the best outcome possible. Blond Beard is really excited. How do you expect  
that Sullivan will react, Ands?

"He wants children; I know that. He's only one rank above me, but he's putting in for a transfer to HQ, just to make sure.  
I'm also considering The Fire Inspection/Fire Investigation course, as a possibility."

Impressed, Maya says "That might just work"...

Into the idea, Vic says "We could do the course(s) TOGETHER...help each other with the 'book' part of it!"

Andy: "You see, 'TETONA'? Our half-baked shit works sometimes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tetona: large-breasted woman


	4. DURTY DEETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat met Luke Cage at Sloan-Grey, and she considers dating  
> both Mike and Luke simultaneously
> 
> short drabble, Luke Cage cross-over

"I, THE ROOKIE, GOT SUM DURTY, DURTY DEETS, Y'ALL!!, Kat Noonan crows, after gaining  
entrance to the LOS19 (Ladies of Station) weekly gathering.

"Un-ass them DEETS!", maya Bishop demands.

"OK...you all know about DreamyMcChocolate...today I was on an Aid Car run, with Hughes' Mayhorn..."

"NOT MINE for a while now!", Vic interjects."

"...ANYWAY, we're leaving and I bump into this HOMREZON [a large, muscular, usually very attractive male, Andy  
translates], and FUCK! This Brother is FIIIINNE , like that cousin of Herrera's, down in Miami...ROSIE!...fine like  
THAT! Anyway, he introduces himself as _Luke Cage_ , and I'm wonderin' if there's am empty on call  
room, and thinkin' **CAGE ME UP, PAPI!** ...

"And Dr. Mike?", Andy wants to know?

"I'm seeing Mike tonight, for dinner...LT, can you get the 'stats' on Dr. Mike from your prima...Annalise, right?  
She and he were together for a minute, weren't they?"

"I can do that".

'"Right on; scouting report!! Your cousin won't mind?" Vic agrees.

"Nah...she and Rosie are working on their second child."

"Careful, 'Bite-sized', Maya warns. Balancing two dicks at once can get hairy, real fast."

Andy snickers. "She would know!"


End file.
